Sakura Haruno Oneshots
by Marik's girl
Summary: A collection of one-shots, with Sakura Haruno with any crossover guy that you can think of.
1. Ichigo Kurosaki

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

 **Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Note:** This is where I will be uploading one-shots of Sakura Haruno crossover with other guys. The first one is IchiSaku and some HIchixSaku :) Please enjoy this little one-shot.

The Difference  
Written by: Marik's girl

One-shot

There was a very _**big difference**_ between Ichigo Kurosaki and his hollow. When it came to girls… Ichigo would turn bright red and faint! His hollow on the other hand… was a damn pervert! His favorite past time? Grabbing Sakura Haruno breast in his hands. Sakura remembered when it first happened… she nearly killed the jerk. She also remembered when Ichigo first saw her naked; she thought she was going to die of embarrassment. Not just the fact that he saw her naked, but the fact that he was only wearing a towel around his waist. She had always thought Ichigo was cute… but he was downright hot, why was she thinking this now? The only words that came out her mouth next were: "Ichigo you perv-did he just faint?"

Sure enough, the orange haired teenager's body turned red and he fainted on the tile floor. From that day onward she couldn't help but tease the shy boy; she couldn't stop the smile on her face. He maybe shy with girls, but when he was on the battlefield… he was strong and would protect his friends and family, and she came to like the orange haired boy more and more.

 _ **But**_ his hollow was another story! She muttered a curse at the thought. He just pissed her off! She could never understand why he wanted to grab her breast and every time he did, she would smack him (which sent him flying, because of her super strength.) which only made the hollow grinned. This was one of those days. Her green eyes narrowed as she frowned. A vain popped on the side of her head (her pink hair is short.) she put her hands on her hips as she glared daggers at him. "You stupid hollow! Grab Rangiku or Orihime's boobs!" she said in an angry tone of voice, a slight blush on her cheeks. He grinned as he did a flash step right in front of her, she flinched at the sudden movement. He leaned his lips towards her ear. "But I don't like theirs." he whined. "Your tits are just right, they fit in my palms." he purred as he lightly grabbed her breast, _**again!**_ She kicked him in the shin to make him let go of her breasts. She then did an uppercut, but missed him by an inch.

"Stand still you pervert! I'm gonna kill you!"

::::

"Oi! That hurts dammit!"

"Oh be quiet."

"Wonder who gave me a black eye anyways..."

"…."

End One-shot

Well, who knew Hollow Ichigo was such a perv… :) And yes, this is very short… I always seem to make prologue's or one-shots short. Anyways, I hope to write more of IchiSaku stories.


	2. Vegeta

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z.

Dragon Ball Z © Akira Toriyama  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Note: I was going to do a Sakura/Munto one-shot for the Sakura Haruno one-shot crossover collection that I'm doing, but decided to do Vegeta/Sakura :) Bought the first season of Dragon Ball Z (I luv Vegeta) now on to the one-shot!

Vegeta x Sakura  
One-Shot

She looked at the man that she was sitting with, they were having dinner and this was a kinda of a first date. She watched as his lips moved but nothing seem to come out of said mouth. That was because she wasn't listening to a word he was saying. She wasn't interested - so why did she agree to this date? Plan and simple: Vegeta, the jerk that was the prince of Saiyans! Vegeta had pissed the pink haired woman off as was per usual and then this man had asked Sakura out, right in front of Vegeta - so she agreed and Vegeta was silent and only walked away from her! He just had the nerve to do that to her! She scowled at the thought of the Saiyan prince.

"-kura?"

"Hm?" she blinked at the man and looked at his muddy brown eyes, his eyes were nothing compared to Vegeta's onyx eyes. "I asked what was wrong, Sakura?" he asked her again. She gave him a wave and smiled. "Oh, nothing-" Out of the corner of her emerald-green eyes, outside the restaurant window - she saw the very man she was thinking about. ' _ **Vegeta!**_ What the hell is he doing here!' she thought as she sweated. He locked eyes with her and he grinned and her jaw dropped. 'That jerk!' She looked back at her date and stood up from her chair and grabbed her purse. "I just saw someone that I hadn't seen in an a while, stay here! I'll be right back." She said with a smile on her face.

"Sakura-" he gave her a dumbfounded look, not sure what to do as she rushed out of the restaurant.

:::::

" _ **Vegeta! What are you doing here!**_ " she hissed, clearly angry.

He looked over his shoulder and looked at his _**woman**_. "Having fun on you're little date?" He watched as she huffed at him. He continued to grin at her. He loved messing with her. "You're about to ruin it! Why don't you go back to Capsule Corp and train like you normally do and stay away from me and my date!" she said with a glare. He turned around and walked up to her and looked down at her (since he was a foot taller then she) his hands in his pockets. He leaned forward near her right ear and whispered into it. "Now why would I want to do that for? When I have my sparring partner right in front of me?"

She blushed in anger. Was that all that she was to him? Someone to train with! She was going to push him away and give him a piece of her mind, when he suddenly grabbed both of her wrists with both strong hands. She was surprised, but that didn't stop her from speaking up. "If you want to spar with someone, get Goku. And let me go, dammit!"

"I don't want Kakarrot - I want _**you!**_ " He said with a scowled on his face. She blushed a bright red out of embarrassment this time. "W-what are you talking about?" she asked, afraid of the answer. "The things that I want to do - can only be done to you..." he whispered; he then bit down on her ear lobe. Her heart began to speed up. Why was he doing this to her now? And in the public no less? When he was done torturing her ear lobe, his lips trailed down her neck to her pulse and kissed her their.

Was it getting hot in here, or was it just her?

"Sakura!"

Sakura's eyes shot open (When did she close them?) and was able to push Vegeta away from her, making him let her go of her wrists. But not before he growled - he didn't look happy at all. And the reason behind it was because of that Earthling man. "Is this what you meant by an old friend? Another man!?" Sakura frowned; this man was acting like a jealous old boyfriend - she hardly knew him. The man narrowed his eyes at her. "Wait a minute, wasn't he the man you were arguing with when I asked you out? Is he you're boyfriend or something, where you leading me on!?"

"Pfft, as if Vegeta could ever be my boyfriend!" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then what's going on here?" Again, what was with the old boyfriend attitude? As if this guy was her boyfriend to begin with! He then walked straight up to Vegeta and glared. "I want answers!" What gave this Earthing man the right to speak to the prince of Saiyans in such a way? Vegeta crossed his arms over his muscular chest that was cover in a white tee shirt. Sakura also notice that he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a pair of white tennis shoes. Something that what so unlike Vegeta to wear. She saw him glare at the man she now crossed off as not being her date any longer. "Mind you're own business, boy."

Arrow in the gut.

"I'm not a boy! I'm twenty-two!" he said with a bright blush. If it were possible, you would see a bright sign above Sakura Haruno's head that read: Age Twenty-Seven and Vegeta's said: Age Thirty-Two. Though neither looked their age. Sakura let out a sigh as she moved some of her short pink hair out of her face. Why her?

Vegeta grinned. "Like I said, none of you're business boy - now be on your way..."

"I will not be on my way! And I am not a boy!" He then went into a fighting pose, ready to fight Vegeta - which was a mistake. "I demand a duel here and now-" with the tip of Vegeta's finger, he tapped the _**boy's**_ forehead __and he went flying into the wall with such force it made him go into the wall. " _ **Vegeta!**_ " Sakura glared. "What?" he said with a smug look on his face. "He was asking for it." she huffed at him. "I can't believe you! He's just a normal guy!" He raised an eyebrow at her. "You would rather have someone normal and not a Saiyan warrior?"

She blushed a bright red. What was with him all of a sudden? "Of course not! Normal is good!" she spat.

While they were having their argument or spat of words (which Vegeta enjoyed having with her.) They didn't notice the crowed that formed of disbelief looks and shocks that men and women were having. "W-what are you!?" Sakura and Vegeta stopped their petty argument, which they were having in front of the crowed. "Y-you're not human! You can't be!" her date said as he got out of the small crater in the wall. "Hn, you're just a weakling." did the wind just blow past? Sakura was about to see if her ex-date was okay, but Vegeta stopped her and grabbed her wrist. "You're not going to him." he said flatly.

"Now just wait a minute! You can't-" He then lifted her into his arms; she blushed madly as her face was close to his chest. She kicked her legs, trying to get lose of his hold. "Let me go, Vegeta!"

"No." with that he flew into the sky and everyone down on land… their jaw dropped. "Mama, he can fly!"

:::::

{Capsule Corp.}

"Vegeta! So help me, when we get on land- oof - Vegeta you bastard!" she yelled as he dropped her on her behind. He landed gracefully next to her and she glared daggers at him. He only looked at her with an emotionless look on his face as he went down took a hold of her arm, making her stand up and began to drag her towards the gravity room. She stumbled a couple of times, because of the red ankle strap on heels she was wearing.

Bulma Brief looked out the window of her home and saw what was going on, she raised a light-blue eyebrow. 'I wonder what's got Vegeta so steamed? And why is Sakura dressed up?' Sakura is wearing a beautiful v-neck red dress that came just above her ankles, with slits on both sides that ran up to her knees. The dress was sleeveless and she hand a gold bangle around her right wrist. "Hey mom! Why is dad dragging aunt Sakura across the yard?" Young Trunks asked. Bulma and Sakura were not related, but Trunks always thought of her as his aunt.

'Hmm, I wonder…" she muttered to herself, only making her son blink his blue eyes.

{Inside the Gravity Room}

As he threw her inside and walked in himself, he shut the door tight. On the way to the gravity room, Sakura had attempted to get away from him (And she did, a couple of times - she was no weakling.) But he mange to over power her (which she disliked.) and brought her here. She narrowed her emerald-green eyes at him. "I'm not going to spar with you, Vegeta." she said as she stood up from the ground and dusted off her dress. "Who said anything about a spar?"

The next thing she knew she was up against the wall with her wrist trapped by his hands. She looked at him with shocked eyes. "W-what!?" she stood frozen. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you blind, woman? Do you really not know!" She shook her head. What was he getting at? "What are yo-!?" Tired of her being so damn clueless, he slammed his lips onto hers in a heated kiss. 'He's kissing me - Vegeta is kissing me.' he moved his lips in a way until he got her to respond (which wasn't hard.) making her open her mouth for him and it became more heated then before. After a bit (When she felt that she couldn't breath anymore.) they parted and she gasped for air.

"W-why?" she breathed. "What about Bulma? You and her have a son!" she knew she was making an excuse, because she loved this man - this Saiyan before her.

"I don't love her." she froze at his words. "But, I thought-" He raised an eyebrow at her. "What did you think? That I actually cared for her? The only reason we even slept together was because we need release. Nothing more, nothing less. She then got pregnant and thus gave me a brat." She glared at him. "How can you say that about you're son?"

"I'm proud that I have a son… I just don't like the fact that it came from her." She frowned at him, not understanding what he meant. "I would've rather gotten you pregnant." Sakura blushed at his comment. "You mean you -" he nodded "The moment I laid eyes on you, I wanted you." She looked surprised at his confession. "It wasn't until later that I began to feel for you."

"You love me?"

"Must I repeat myself, woman?" he said with a very tiny blush on his face. He let go of her arms to see what she would do and she wrapped them around his neck and held him close, she then kissed his cheek making his blush deepen. "I guess not. I just wish you would of told me sooner that you did love me…. Am I the reason you went to Bulma in the first place?"

"..."

"It is, isn't it! I'm sorry." he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're going to have to take responsibility for it then." he grinned. She didn't like that grin. A glint appeared in his eye and then he had her down on the ground whining in pleasure as he did naughty things to her.

End One-shot

Whoo boy, well here is my Vegeta/Sakura one-shot. I tried to not make Vegeta to out of character… I have no idea if I did that or not. I probably will never write an M or MA story. So no lemons here. Although I do have an Ao3 account… hmmm maybe (blushes) Okay I'm gonna try for a Munto x Sakura for the next one (I'm thinking -_-;) I will try to update as I go along, dunno how fast it will be though. I upload slow, stupid brain.


End file.
